A Perfect Disaster
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: ¿Qué tanto sabemos de Abby Abernathy? la dulce chica con un pasado terrible, un presente difícil y un futuro brillante. Será una pequeña recopilación de algunos momentos de la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos, comenzando desde sus más importantes decisiones hasta sus más bellas alegrías. El comienzo de un perfecto desastre...


Depresión, muchos lo definen como una tristeza profunda e incluso es considerado una enfermedad mental, si es tan horrible ¿No creen que ninguna chica de 18 años a punto de comenzar su vida con nuevas esperanzas u sueños debería sentir algo así? Bueno, esa clase de cosas pasan muy seguido cuando eres Abigail Abernathy, nacida en Nevada, hija de un jugador de póker "profesional" que según él perdió todo a causa de su hija de 13 años y una mujer con problemas psicológicos y vicios incontrolables, más conocida como "Lucky Thirteen" y apodada como Cookie por quienes conocían mi secreto, actualmente estoy acabando mi último año de secundaria y mi único sustento y razón por no querer suicidarme son dos personas, América Mason, mi mejor amiga desde que me mudé a Wichita y mi novio Jesse con quien he salido por los últimos cuatro años. Probablemente se podría decir que mi vida no era tan mala como parecía, pero la verdad es que un infierno me seguía a cada paso que daba, y suponiendo que no tienen ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, les comentaré cómo rayos empezó todo.

_**3 semanas antes de la graduación.**_

-¡Señorita Abernathy! ¿Quiere por Dios dejar de estar tan metida en sus estúpidos pensamientos y poner atención a la clase?- me gritó el profesor de Química, tan amable y respetuoso como siempre, ¿Qué rayos tenía ese maldito viejo en contra mía?

-Disculpe, señor Jenkins ¿Podría repetir la pregunta?- respondí lo más calmadamente posible.

-Si continúa así, me temo que no llegará a la graduación, Abigail…- por suerte la campana sonó y me ahorré el escuchar sus regaños. Mare se acercó a mí luciendo tan despreocupada y aburrida como siempre.

-El tipo te detesta ¿Lo sabes? A este paso tendrás que acostarte con él para aprobar la materia…- dijo mirando sus uñas mientras yo recogía mis libros y salíamos de la clase.

-Qué asco ¡Jamás haría algo así! Me quedaré en clases de recuperación si debo ¡Tan solo imagínate lo repugnante que sería!- abrí mi casillero y dejé ahí los libros.

-Conociéndote bien, yo diría que has visto muchas cosas repugnantes en tu vida y aún así has sobrevivido- dijo con una sonrisa. América era la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de redactar mi biografía con puntos y comas, no había cosa sobre mí que ella no supiera.

-Considérate una novata en eso, Mare- la codeé, ambas nos reímos. En eso apareció Jesse, tan sumido en sus planes del futuro como para siquiera mirarme mientras me saludaba. Debo admitir que actuaba algo "santurrón" para ser el heredero de un enorme casino en Las Vegas, tanto él como yo buscábamos redimirnos, pero é tenía sus maneras y yo las mías.

-¿Qué hay, linda? ¿Todo bien?- a veces me hartaba que ya no me mirara a los ojos cuando me hablaba, pero tenía demasiadas presiones encima como para preocuparme demasiado por ese detallito, me reconfortaba el saber que me quería de alguna extraña e indefinida manera.

-¿Quieres decir aparte del roñoso profesor de Química y tener que soportar a mi madre por tres semanas más? Sí, todo bien, Jess. Gracias por preguntar- era obvio que no se detendría a escucharme y por lo tanto no detectó el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Me alegro, preciosa- me agarró por la cintura y plantó un beso en mi frente, diré con toda sinceridad que ya no sentía la chispa de antes, estaba segura de que Jesse no era el amor de mi vida ahora, pero peor era nada. "¿Qué mierda le pasa?" dijo Mare con los labios.

"Ama demasiado a Jesús como para concentrarse en mi" respondí yo haciendo alusión a su tan arriesgado y hermoso sueño.

-Y así quiere que seas la madre de sus hijos…- ella estaba enojada, así que no se dio cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta, yo solo me congelé, pero después recordé que él y yo no estábamos en la misma galaxia.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- me giré para dedicarle una seductora sonrisa, él detectó mis intenciones más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, Abby. Es peligroso, no deberían hacerlo- otra vez con sus discursos de abuelo, hace tiempo que me preguntaba cuándo se había hecho tan aburrido.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es viernes y vas a quedarte en casa leyendo Génesis por octava vez consecutiva, eso es triste, Jesse. Prometo que nos vamos a divertir y no haré nada que tu no harías…- le aseguré, siempre trataba de hacerlo salir del cascaron, madurar y salir a ver la vida con otros ojos.

-Esa es la cosa, Abby, harás algo que yo no haré porque no pienso andar siguiéndote por todo el lugar con un montón de ebrios y drogadictos, y me sentiré terriblemente decepcionado de ti si es que tú lo haces. Creí que querías redimirte y solo te comportas peor que en Las Vegas- giré mis ojos y me aparté de él.

-Bien, entonces decepciónate todo lo que quieras, lo admito soy un engendro del demonio ¿Ya estás feliz?- me di vuelta y caminé por el pasillo, igual escuché que me chillaba algo pero lo ignoré. Fuimos al parqueadero hasta el auto de Mare, suspiré.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir directo a mi casa?- me preguntó otra vez, negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo que recoger algunas cosas y ya sabes cómo se pone mi estúpida madre cuando no aparezco- ella encendió el auto y salimos de la escuela.

-Pero ella se comporta así todo el tiempo. En serio, si fuera tú le daría una golpiza y vendría a vivir conmigo tan pronto como pudiera- sonreí ante su comentario.

-Ya pronto viviremos juntas ¿Recuerdas? No más padres y no más escuela…- le guiñe un ojo.

-¡Oh, sí! La glamorosa y terriblemente divertida vida de una soltera universitaria, al fin lo pasaremos a lo grande- era una esperanza nuestra que nos aceptaran en Eastern, nada estaba dicho aún pero tuvimos que pagar como 200 dólares cada una para que nuestras solicitudes se vieran interesantes, creíbles y aceptables, si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría entonces.

-Bien, hablando de "soltera" universitaria…- hice énfasis en la palabra soltera.

-Oh, no… Abby, ya hablamos de esto, no puedes llevar a San Jesse de las Mercedes a Eastern si de verdad quieres comenzar a vivir… no hará más que arruinarlo todo y apuesto a que terminarán mañana… eso si es que no lo cortas esta noche por teléfono, ya sabes lo que hace el alcohol con nosotras…- me recordó, no era tan mala idea de hecho, pero aún tenía conciencia lo que en este caso era malo.

-No quiero lastimarlo, Mare. Él me quiere…- suspiré.

-Ese es el problema, el te quiere, no te ama… hay demasiados peces en el agua como para quedarte con la sardina religiosa, Abby ¿De verdad piensas que lo tuyo va a durar por siempre?- ella sonaba mucho más molesta que yo.

-Rezo porque no, pero… tal vez él cambie de perspectiva, no lo sé…-era una muy ilusa y tonta idea mía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez Jesse no era el mejor novio del mundo pero ¿Qué tal si me quedaba sola y desamparada por el resto de mis días?

-Bueno, si no tienes ni idea de si un futuro con él es posible entonces ¿Por qué diablos siguen juntos? ¡Es de lo más ridículo! Te mereces algo mejor…- como si no hubiera escuchado eso ya mil veces.

-"Algo mejor" no aplica en mi caso, soy pecadora profesional ¿recuerdas?- dije con sonrisa burlona.

-Ay, ya se te está metiendo en la cabeza… A ver, arreglaremos esto en menos de un minuto, ya dijimos que él te quiere, pero hasta ahí llegan sus sentimientos, ahora tú… ¿Tú lo amas?- ella siempre con sus preguntas imposibles de responder.

-Ha estado conmigo por cuatro años, es obvio que voy a sentir algo por él…- me ponía nerviosa con sus cuestionamientos.

-¡Ahí está tu respuesta! Sentir "algo" no es precisamente lo que deberías decir después de casi un siglo en una relación que no va a ningún lado. Tu no lo amas, él no te ama… dejen de arruinarse sus vidas mutuamente y sigan adelante- claro, para ella todo sonaba infinitamente fácil, ella usaba a los chicos como que fueran accesorios y no personas.

-No estamos tan mal, Mare. Solo debemos madurar un poco y todo se resolverá…- le aseguré esperando que cambiara de tema pronto.

-De verdad que a veces no te entiendo, no quieras pasar el resto de tus días con él pero tampoco quieres dejarlo…. ¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?- no podía culparla por sentirse así, yo también estaba bastante confundida.

-Pues los sentimientos de odio y lastimosamente los de culpabilidad también ¡Mejor concéntrate en ti misma y no me hagas más preguntas que no puedo responder!- supliqué, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para aumentar alguno con América.

-Como quieras, Abby. Te recogeré a las 7 ¿Bien?- abrí la puerta del auto y salí.

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho ¿Sí? Si mi mamá sigue consiente comenzará con sus regaños estúpidos y sabes que no lo aguanto- me guiñó el ojo y después de un rato se fue. Fui hasta la casa lo más despacio posible, tomé aire y entré, siempre era así, tenía que rezar porque ella nunca notara mi presencia o todo se ponía feo. Estaba en el mismo sillón de siempre, con mil botellas alrededor y un polvo blanco que cualquiera podría adivinar que no era maquillaje o algo parecido, suspiré para no acercarme a ella y darle un puñetazo por ser tan horrible persona, subí las escaleras con cuidado.

-¿A dónde vas, niña?- dijo con su voz de ebria, rodé mis ojos pero no bajé de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te importa?- ella no tenía por qué saber nada de mí, igual dudo que supiera algo de mí en ese entonces, jamás me ponía atención.

-Porque eres mi hija, zorrita, por eso… a ver, dime a dónde van la golfa de tu amiga y tu ¿Crees que no las escuché?- encendió un cigarrillo, pude olerlo, me molesté porque llamara a Mare así y fue entonces cuando me di vuelta.

-Se llama América y es mi mejor amiga ¿De acuerdo? No la compares con la odiosa mujer que ves al espejo todos los días…- me crucé de brazos, ella soltó una risa indignada.

-¿Qué crees, estúpida? Esa mujer se parece mucho a ti… Ya escúpelo, Abigail ¿A dónde te largas y me abandonas como siempre?- ¿y ella tenía razones para sentirse herida? Era de lo más ridículo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, como si alguna vez te importara un pepino lo que hago o dejo de hacer…- subí hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro por si se le ocurría subir, no lo hacía muy a menudo pero debía tomar mis precauciones. Mi celular sonó mostrando un mensaje de Jesse, seguramente era un pasaje bíblico o una súplica para que no hiciera nada esa noche, así que ni siquiera lo leí y solo lo borré. Decidí ponerme algo simple pero favorecedor, tampoco es que me fuera de regalada por el mundo, tenía un novio, no tan bueno por así decirlo pero igual tenía uno y si es que me decidía a romper con Jesse no le daría razones para que él quisiera hacerlo primero. Me puse solo una fina capa de maquillaje y planché mi cabello, siempre procuraba no lucir como en Las Vegas para que no me reconocieran, no necesitaba ir caminado por la calle y que de repente alguien dijera "¡Hey, ella es la hija de Mick Abernathy!" cuando eso era todo lo que quería evitar, por suerte nadie que supiera quien era en realidad había revelado mi tenebroso pasado, pero seguía teniendo mis miedos, he ahí otra razón para no dejar a Jesse ¿Qué otro chico podría quererme sabiendo que era un asco de persona? Es verdad, mi autoestima estaba por los suelos por diversos motivos, sin embargo siempre supuse que hasta la persona más desdichada siempre piensa que merece algo mejor ¿Debía ser yo la excepción? ¿Acaso pagaba por los errores de mis padres o ya había cometido mis propios errores e igual debía pagar por ellos? ¿Existía siquiera la diminuta posibilidad de que mi realidad cambiara? Estas dudas me acechaban día y noche hasta que Mare y yo llegamos a un veredicto, Eastern, era la única solución, mudarme lejos a donde nadie me conociera, empezar una nueva vida, no como "Lucky Thirteen" si no como la simple, dulce y algo extraña "Abby Abernathy", eso era todo lo que quería, pero seguía siendo solo una posibilidad, digamos que 50% a que pasaría y 50% a que no pasaría. Bien, todo lo que me quedaban eran mis esperanzas y deseos y una mujer amiga muy loca pero sin embargo genial que estaría conmigo siempre, y eso lo podía apostar.

Y hablando de ella, no me sorprendí mucho cuando escuché que la puerta de enfrente se abría, mi madre no movió ni un solo dedo, ella odiaba a Mare y Mare la odiaba a ella, era un círculo vicioso. Tocó a mi puerta y abrí sin pensar dos veces, si no la conociera tan bien podría haber dicho que una modelo entró a mi cuarto y no América.

-Vaya, vaya… tal parece que tendrás tu primera prueba de infidelidad hoy, los chicos no van a parar de verte- golpeó mi brazo y yo solo me reí.

-Les dejaré muy en claro que tengo novio-dije no estando tan segura de aquello, tal vez Jesse no se atreviera a ver a ninguna chica, pero yo…

-Tú no tienes novio ¿Ok? Tú tienes un estorbo y por lo que parece es un estorbo permanente- se dejó caer en mi cama mientras miraba sus uñas.

-¿Desde cuándo te vino el odio por Jesse, ah? Solía caerte muy bien- pregunté poniéndome mis pendientes, ella quedó en silencio poco tiempo.

-Desde que por fin me di cuenta de que jamás te hará feliz- respondió, sonaba seria y un tanto preocupada, eso me dejó algo intranquila, ¿era eso cierto? –Solo espero el día en que te des cuenta de lo mismo. No niego que Jesse sea un buen chico, pero… no lo sé, no es para ti.-

-No pensabas eso en un principio- antes los tres éramos inseparables, ahora Mare tenía que compartirme con él, como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo.

-En un principio buscábamos alguien que pudiera protegerte y quererte por quien eres, Abby, pero a medida que pasas con Jesse yo creo que él se interesa más por él mismo que por ti, ¿Alguna vez te ha preguntado qué sientes o quieres tú?- y seguía con la charla psicológica.

-Él cree que hace lo mejor por mí-.

-¡Exactamente! No es lo mismo, él cree que convertirte en monja acabará con todos tus problemas ¿Bien? Él no quiere llevarte por el buen camino, él solo quiere que dejes de vivir, esa es su solución ¿Y qué hay de ti? Esto está muy lejos de ser una verdadera relación, Abby… y tú continúas con este tonto juego como si pudieras hacer que funcionara- me frustré y le planté cara.

-¿Y qué tal si es que sí puedo hacerlo, ah? ¿Qué tal si puedo hacer que él cambie de parecer? ¿Por qué siempre debes tener la razón en todo? Él es mi novio no el tuyo, yo debo saber qué hago con él ¿Bien?- no recuerdo muchas veces en que ella y yo hayamos discutido, pero sus discursos ya me tenían cansada y más confundida que decidida, me preguntaba qué veía tanto ella en lo mío con Jesse que yo no podía ver, o tal vez ella exageraba demasiado, mientras yo pensaba que todo andaba bien.

-¡Dios mío, Abigail! Si me meto en esta gran mentira es porque eres mi amiga y me harta ver que seas tú quien siempre tenga que cargar con todo, Jesse se está convirtiendo en una carga más que en un apoyo y tú se lo permites, y si pudieras encontrar una solución para esto…- suspiró decepcionada y habló bajo- creo que ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho… pero, bien… ¿Quieres que me calle? Me callaré- yo tomé aire molesta.

-Sabes que no era eso a lo que me refería… no quería que te sintieras así- yo podía saber muy bien cuando ella se enfadaba de verdad.

-No, está bien… mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que alguien termine volando por tu ventana, solo vamos a divertirnos hoy ¿Está bien? Nada que te haga sentir culpable y nada que podamos lamentar después- me aseguró.

-Oh, te apuesto que algún día lamentaremos haber sacado identificaciones falsas para ir a bailar con universitarios- me reí.

-No cuenta si es que estamos próximas a graduarnos-si, próximas a graduarnos ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué tal si no nos aceptaban?

-Te recuerdo que hemos hecho lo mismo desde los dieciséis. Bueno, de esto se trata la vida, hacer estupideces innumerables con consecuencias catastróficas y después solo reírse de ellas y contárselas a los nietos- esta vez fue ella quién se rió.

-Tendrás suerte si es que algún día llegas a tener hijos, querida- le dirigí una mirada asesina pero después solo sonreí.

-Mejor vámonos pronto, si escucho alguna protesta tuya una vez más te ahogaré con alcohol ¿entendido?- amenacé mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

-¡Uh! Entonces no cerraré mi boca- sonaba muy emocionada, lo último que quería era arruinarle la noche con mis tontas dudas y miedos, se detuvo a ver a mi intoxicada progenitora.

-¿No deberías echarle un vaso de agua o algo así?- dijo casi con asco, la miré algo fastidiada.

-¿Ella haría eso por mí?- ella negó con la cabeza -Ahí está tu respuesta- sonreí y apunté a la puerta con ambas manos, cerré bien la casa para evitar que nos robaran, si ella seguía inconsciente y yo dejaba la puerta abierta en la mañana no tendría nada de valor guardado en esa casa del terror. Entramos en su auto, iba a sugerir llamar a Jesse solo para asegurarle que estaba bien, pero ella seguramente me habría dado un golpazo por aquello así que dejé que ese pensamiento se esfumara sin más.

Cuando llegamos, el club estaba a reventar a pesar de que era temprano, de seguro nos divertiríamos a lo grande esa noche, América solo tuvo que menearse y hacerle ojitos al guardia para entrar, no es que yo no pudiera hacerlo también pero prefería algo más oficial y sin ofrecerme tanto al público.

-¿Señorita James?- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, solté una risita seductora.

-Dime Jessica, corazón- le guiñé un ojo y entré sin más esfuerzo, Mare me agarró del brazo.

-¡Uy, Dime Jessica, corazón! Y de paso ¿Por qué no me llevas a la cama de una buena vez ya que mi aburrido novio querrá hacerlo en una iglesia apenas cumplamos treinta?- hizo su mejor imitación mía, yo solo me reí.

-¡Ya cállate!- la golpeé suavemente. Decidimos empezar con algo ligero para no terminar en el suelo a las doce, y en los primeros minutos nuestros movimientos hicieron aparecer a montones de solteros guapísimos pero buscábamos algo en especial, si era malo jugar con la gente, pero no tanto cuando ellos querían jugar contigo primero. Fue hasta la una y media que vimos algo que nos interesara.

-Mira nada más, Todd ¿Qué hacen dos ángeles como ustedes en un lugar como este?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes mirándome a mí, su amigo tampoco estaba nada mal, pero lo que más me atrajo de él fue los llamativas decoraciones en sus brazos, con eso podía derretirme en un segundo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ambos solteros y dispuestos a todo, no es así?- a veces ella era algo imprudente pero era su manera de coquetear.

-Pero claro, hace rato que no paramos de mirarlas… pero debemos acabar un juego allá en la mesa de póker ¿Nos harían el honor de acompañarnos?- Mare y yo nos miramos maliciosamente.

-Con mucho gusto- ellos nos llevaron hasta las mesas de póker, "Los harás pedazos y ellos no tendrán idea de qué pasó" me dijo Mare al oído y ambas nos reímos, tomamos nuestros asientos.

-¿Compañía, Jeff?- preguntó un chico a mi acompañante, él le guiñó el ojo.

-Solo admiren la magia, señoritas- nos aconsejó su amigo, yo reí indignada.

-¿Así que creen que no podemos ganarles?- me crucé de brazos, Jeff rió divertido.

-Digo que no sería propio de una chica tan linda como tú- fue entonces que Mare entró en el juego, jugando con uno de sus rizos con el dedo y con una sonrisa macabra respondió.

-No tienes ni idea, cariño. Así está la cosa, si alguna de nosotras dos gana nos pagan los tragos por el resto de la noche…- los chicos sonrieron ante su propuesta.

-Y si nosotros ganamos… nos aseguraremos de que nuestra cita dure un poco más- dijo Todd con sus manos sobre los hombros de América, noté que ambas nos tensábamos un poco, ahora había más en juego.

-Hecho- pero yo no iba a quedarme sin jugar. Comencé despacio y tranquila, solo sacando lo mejor de mí cuando ellos se ponían amenazantes, Mare se retiró cuando fue prudente y Todd también, la cosa quedaba entre Jeff y yo, debo admitir que era bueno, pero no tenía ni idea de a quién se enfrentaba, estaba a punto de ser derrotado por alguien 5 años menor a él, que penoso, eso pasa cuando te crees un Casanova terriblemente calculador y sabiondo, al cabo que no era solo para divertirnos esas pequeñas apuestas, si no para enseñarles a los chicos una que otra lección importante: Nunca subestimes a una mujer.

-Entonces ¿Te rindes?- pestañeé dulcemente a mi contrincante dejándole saber que no había manera de que él saliera victorioso.

-Muéstrame que tienes, preciosa- me alcé de hombros con una despreocupada sonrisa y dejé a la vista mi mano ganadora, Mare chilló emocionada y aliviada atrás mío. Yo también había estado nerviosa, pero era bueno tener habilidades infalibles de apostadora compulsiva.

-Prepárate para vaciar tus bolsillos en estos angelitos- le mandé un beso volado y fui a encontrarme de nuevo con mi amiga.

-¡Lo acabaste, Abby! El pobre tipo no tenía ni idea…- dijo eso muy alto pero los chicos estaban tan sorprendidos que no debían estar siguiéndonos.

-Por suerte, Mare ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si no ganaba?- me senté en la barra algo incómoda, mordí mi labio, ella cambió su expresión a algo preocupada.

-Por favor, tu jamás pierdes ¡Jamás!- me recordó como si no lo supiera.

-Tengo eso muy en claro, Mare. Pero esta vez aposté mi virginidad y eso no se vale, se supone que esto es un jueguito inocente nada más, no busco más que su dinero ¿Bien?- eso no sonaba nada bien, pero era cierto. No iba a dejar mis últimos días como colegiala atrás pero tampoco podía estar gastando mis ahorros en fiestas y bebidas.

-Está bien, comprendo, la próxima no será anda tan serio ¿Bien? Pero debes mantener en mente que todos los hombres buscan una sola cosa de una chica, todos… sin excepciones son así…-tal vez ella tenía razón, o tal vez era que nosotras solo sabíamos atraer a un tipo de chicos, o tal vez era solo yo. Pero en fin, ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar más en el sexo opuesto, estaba en un momento crucial de mi vida y debía ordenar bien mis pensamientos, debía saber qué hacer en caso de que mi plan inicial no funcionara, debía haber más de una manera de dejarlo todo atrás y poder empezar desde cero, pero primero debía buscar entre lo más pequeño, ir arrancando la mala hierba para plantar nuevas y buenas semillas, más que crecer a ese periodo lo llamé transición.

_**1 semana y cauro días antes de la graduación.**_

Fue el martes siguiente que comencé a darme cuenta de que lo que Mare decía era en serio, demasiado tal vez, pero solo pude ver una parte de aquello. Esa tarde estaba terminando la tarea de anatomía cuando a Jesse se le ocurrió hacer un espacio en su atareada agenda de ir a la iglesia para venir a verme. Él claro siempre entraba a saludar y a hablar con mi mamá, él parecía más hijo suyo que yo.

-Ella se pone peor ¿Lo sabías?- se sentó a mi lado en el escritorio. Me negué a verlo a los ojos y saber que él también estaba en mi contra.

-La mujer no me deja respirar sin tener que gritarme o culparme por algo, si a ella nunca le importé, ella no tiene por qué importarme…- seguí con lo mío sin prestarle mucha atención, pero él continuaba con sus regaños.

-Ella es la mujer que te dio la vida, Abby. No puedes solo dejar que se arruine poco a poco, debes ayudarla y apoyarla, es tu madre…- suspiré molesta y esta vez me decidí dejarle las cosas en claro.

-Tú no sabes cómo es ella en realidad, ella es un camaleón, Jesse, actúa tan vulnerable con la gente que le tiene lástima pero es un demonio con quien debería ser la persona más dulce y amable. Si bien ella me dio la vida pero jamás quiso tenerme la verdad, si fuera por ella yo no existiría ahora, ella y Mick siempre han dicho que soy su más grande error y tal vez lo sea, porque jamás logré encontrar eso que todo niño ve en sus padres, ellos nada más sirvieron de crítica y sufrimiento, ellos… no son como tú crees, ¿De verdad piensas que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno escondido? Bien, pues ellos no y si lo tuvieran jamás lo sacarían a relucir porque así es como son y punto y he llegado a pensar que posiblemente estaría mejor siendo huérfana que con esos dos como padres, si es que se les puede llamar así. No sabes cómo es mi vida, Jesse… y la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué no…- sequé mis desesperadas lágrimas ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien me dijera todo eso? Pensé que él estaba conmigo sin importar qué pero ahora lo veía claro, estábamos más separados que nunca.

- No me culpes por esto, Abby…- ¿eso era todo lo que planeaba decir? Me levanté de mi silla y me recosté sobre la cama, de verdad fastidiada.

-¿A qué momento dije eso? ¿Alguna vez me escuchas?- me senté para mirarlo a los ojos y obligarlo a ponerme atención.

-Escucho lo que es importante escuchar- a veces podía ser de lo más descarado.

-Entonces crees que no vale la pena escucharme… perfecto ¿No pudiste decirme eso hace cuatro años?- yo seguía llorando aunque no quería y él no hacía nada por evitar que derramara más lágrimas.

-Abby, por Dios, deja de hacer un drama de todo lo que te ocurra ¿Por qué siempre piensas que el mundo está en contra de ti y que nadie jamás te deja vivir tranquila?- de repente ya no sonaba como él mismo, mi Jesse era un chico atento y alegre, pero ahora solo veía a alguien distante y desconocido.

-Porque el mundo mismo me ha dado razones para creer eso ¿Qué más podría ser de una niña que se educó, crió y cuidó sola?- ¿Por qué ya no me oía? ¿Por qué ya no me escuchaba? ¿No había dicho que me quería?

-¿Así que dices que has llegado hasta aquí tu sola? Ya sabes, la casa, los estudios y todo eso- de nuevo sacándome en cara lo equivocada que él creía que estaba.

-El dinero no suplanta a los padres, Jesse. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso…- él también era un chico solitario, otra razón más para que él comprendiera cómo me sentía.

-Lo sé, pero al menos yo le veo el lado positivo- yo reí indignada y miré al suelo.

-Si viniste aquí para hacerme sentir aún peor porque mi propio novio cree que soy una desgracia, no estoy de humor…-él se acercó a mí y alzó mi mentón para que lo mirara.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Solo me preocupa que tu madre y tu sean tan distantes…- rodé mis ojos.

-Ella no es una madre, Jesse, ella es solo una mujer que es muy estúpida y tuvo un novio estúpido con quien fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para ni cuidarse y el resultado fui yo ¿Bien?- acarició mi mejilla tratando de calmarme.

-Bueno, pues yo no te veo así, linda- le sonreí, estábamos bastante cerca así que no tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo para sentir sus labios contra los míos, era bonito pero… ya no era lo mismo, hasta sus besos se sentían distantes ¿Qué había ocurrido con nosotros?

- Entonces, el baile será en poco tiempo…- decidí despejarme la mente un poco y seguir concentrándome en los aspectos agradables de nuestra relación.

-¿Qué tanto quieres ir?- Jesse era tan inteligente para unas cosas, pero tan tonto para otras.

-Oh, bueno, eso solo el mayor sueño de toda chica así que…- puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros, él suspiró.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan divertido ¿sabes?- hice una mueca.

-¡Vamos, Jesse! Solo tendrás un baile de graduación en toda tu vida ¿Y aún así quieres quedarte en casa haciendo nada?- a veces dudaba de que fuera un adolescente común y corriente.

-Estoy seguro de que habrá cosas más interesantes que hacer en casa…- ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Me frustré demasiado, debía haber una manera de hacer que el otro Jesse volviera, el Jesse que era divertido y al que sí quería de verdad. Me decidí a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez más apasionado y suplicante, debía saber qué era lo que pasaba con él, debía haber alguna manera de hacerlo reaccionar, y lo hizo, se iba acercando más a mí hasta que yo estaba ya recostada en mi cama, me acariciaba la cintura delicadamente y yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello, todo era aún más intenso, supongo que ambos sentíamos que nos faltaba el aire pero no íbamos a parar. Fue entonces cuando la gran cuestión se presentó ¿Qué tan lejos queríamos llegar? Yo de seguro lo quería todo ¿Pero él? Él ya casi no me veía y podía jurar que esa era la primera vez en casi un mes que nuestros besos duraban más de dos segundos, todo parecía estar perfecto hasta que él se separó de mí.

-Eso… estuvo bien- se sentó en la cama dejándome completamente pasmada, ¿Bien? Eso era todo, no dijo nada que pudiera hacer que mi corazón se pusiera inquieto, no dijo nada que me gustara oír, solo se quedó mirando a la pared mientras yo me sumía en la angustia.

-¿Pasó algo?- fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

-No, nada… eso estuvo bastante bien, Abby- sonaba complacido, ¿por qué rayos sonaba complacido? Yo estaba confundida y molesta y él estaba más que bien.

-¿Por qué te detuviste entonces?- me senté yo también.

-Para evitar cometer los mismos errores de otros- besó mi frente y se levantó para tomar sus cosas de nuevo, así de simple.

-¿Pero qué demo...?- me miró acusadoramente.

-Tampoco te pases con las palabras, Abigail. Debo irme, a mamá no le gusta que esté mucho tiempo fuera de casa ¿te veré mañana, si?- ahora se tornaba en una situación ridícula, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Él solo salió por la puerta sin más y yo me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo, tomé mi celular y me dispuse a llamar a mi consejera amorosa.

-¿Mare? Creo que mi novio es gay…- ella quedó en silencio un rato pero después empezó a reírse.

_-¡Muy bien! Eso jamás lo había pensado, pero explica muchas cosas, Abby…_- y ella se burlaba de mi desgracia, que buena amiga.

-¡Es en serio, América! Estábamos a un paso de sellar el pacto y él se alejó y dijo que había estado bien ¿No te preocupa nada eso?-iba a tener un ataque de pánico, no podía provocar ni un poquito a mi novio de cuatro años, eso simplemente no era normal.

-_Bueno, son muchas razones por las cuales él no quiere ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que él cree que hacerlo antes del matrimonio es un pecado? No vas a lograrlo jamás, Abby, es más me sorprende que siquiera lo hayas intentado-_ de verdad que sonaba estúpido ahora, pero era la única manera que se me había ocurrido de hacer que volviera a la tierra.

-Lo estoy perdiendo, Mare…- ahora donde antes había estado mi primer amor, solo quedaba un hoyo oscuro y vacío, algo confuso y que hasta causaba miedo, pero no me atrevía a pensar más allá de ello.

-_Linda, no puedes perder algo que se fue hace mucho tiempo ya… es solo que por fin puedes abrir los ojos ahora que tienes más presiones por saber qué harás… tal vez este es un paso más para dejar que las cosas pasen como deben-_ yo no era precisamente de esas chicas que creían en el destino, pues si te quedas a ver qué sucede con tu existencia jamás habrás vivido de verdad, pero tal vez era necesario dejar de tratar de recuperar algo que ya había quedado atrás. Debía saber si aún quedaba alguna esperanza.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- pregunté asustada.

-_Yo diría que necesitas una última prueba, ya que te niegas a escucharme, algo que te confirme permanentemente que esto no va a ningún lado, ahí será cuando decidas qué vas a hacer de verdad…-_ y seguía estando en blanco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-_¡Pues la prueba de fuego, Abby! La pregunta, las palabras más difíciles de decir… solo entonces verás qué piensa Jesse sobre todo esto y por fin saldrás de tus constantes dudas ¿Bien?-_ comenzaba a entenderlo, pero me cuestionaba el tener el valor suficiente como para preguntar algo así.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- me tensé, no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.

-_Oh, sí ¡Es hora, niña!-_ jamás me atrevería a decírselo, pero si le comentaba a América algo así, hubiera sido capaz de venir a la casa solo para darme una bofetada y gritarme que reaccionara.

-Yo, lo pensaré…- si claro ¡Que convincente, Abby! Pero Mare no se quejó, yo por mi parte tenía terror de lo que él pudiera llegar a decir. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, tomaría tiempo y lo que sea que respondiera Jesse, no me impediría ir a Eastern.

Continuará...

Dreamer.

¡Hola, hola, pichoncitos! ¡He aquí mi promesa! (bien, al menos la primera parte XD los que leyeron mi otro fanfic lo entenderán) he estado trabajando en este fic por más de una mes y pues me dí cuenta de que estaba demasiado largo para dejarlo en un solo capítulo, así que lo dividiré en dos. Bien, esta era mi dichosa idea, espero que les haya agradado hasta ahora y ¡Por favor, díganme qué les parece! Subiré la segunda parte lo más pronto posible y entonces podrán decirme qué otros one shots les gustaría que hiciera, si tienen alguna ideaita un sueño loco, tal vez si quisieran que haga un POV de Travis ¡No sé, lo que deseen! sus ideas son bienvenidas y son toda una inspiración. Gracias por leer, jaja ¡Nos leemos después, bye!


End file.
